Big Time After Dance
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: What happened after the dance between Logan and Camille? Not the best title, but it's 2 in the morn... Final Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing.  
I don't know why I'm coming up with these ideas, but I can't complain. I think I made Camille and Logan a little out of character, but I figured they had to be somewhat calm and tired after the dance.**

Being the gentleman that he is, Logan stayed with Camille even after the dance was over. He offered his jacket to her when the exited Rocque Records, he sat next to her on the car ride home, and he walked with her back to Palm Woods Hotel.

The two took their time walking through the hotel. They made their way to the lobby and noticed Carlos and Stephanie positioned on the chairs, laughing over something. The two made a good pair. Kendall and Jo were holding hands as they made their way to the pool, probably to spend some more time together. James took the stairs back to the apartment in order to avoid the mob of girls. He really needed to pay more attention to what he was doing.

Seeing that their options were limited, Logan and Camille made their way to the pool area as well. They noticed Kendall and Jo were in one of the tents so the other pair positioned themselves on the furthest lounge chairs. Logan found it nice to spend time away from the guys sometimes, especially when he was in the company of a _really cool _girl. Camille was pretty down to earth if one were to spend one-on-one time with her, which Logan was noticing.

"Thank you for taking me to the dance," Camille said.

"I hope it was memorable for you," Logan replied.

She smiled, "It definitely was. From the way you asked me, to your performance, to the dancing, and even right now."

He returned the smile and looked down. Logan recalled being nervous asking Camille to the dance and he was nervous again. He wasn't sure if he was starting to like Camille back, but he was enjoying her company. In fact, he always seemed to enjoy it when she would come around and hang out with the boys. A part of him felt a little happier when she came by.

Did that mean he was having a crush on her? Is that how it was supposed to feel? Logan may be a 16 year old boy, but he never really paid attention to girls back in Minnesota. His focus was on school, hockey, and getting the other 3 guys out of trouble. But since they moved to a new state, that meant experiencing new things. I guess this was one of them.

Logan looked at Camille, who was looking off at Jo and Kendall. She saw the two of them cuddling and talking and smiled. She wanted that. She wanted that with Logan, but she wasn't going to pressure him into anything. Camille may be pushy as an actress, but she knew when to back off when it came to real emotions.

He continued to survey her. Her brown curls were coming out of its bun, but she still looked pretty. Her eyes dazzled due to the reflection of the pool. Her skin seemed paler than usual but that was because of the moon. Logan never denied that Camille was pretty. He was always so focused on her personality. This quiet side of Camille was not shown often, but it was nice to see it. He could get used to the method actress in her and the real her.

Camille could feel Logan's eyes on her. She kept her focus on the other couple for a bit then shifted onto the pool. She wanted to know what he was thinking. She was sure of her feelings for him, but did he feel the same? She was hoping he did, especially since he went out of his way to ask her the way he did. Friends don't normally do that unless the liked each other, right? She slowly closed her eyes and sighed.

"Did you want to go back to your apartment?" Logan asked, sensing her tiredness.

"Yeah, it is getting late," she answered, getting up.

Logan immediately stood up to walk with her.

Camille noticed, "You don't have to walk me, I just have to take the elevator to the third floor."

"I know, but I don't mind," he softly said.

She smiled. He was always a gentleman.

The pair walked into the lobby and saw that Carlos and Stephanie had left. They made their way into the elevator and rode in a comfortable silence. The doors opened and Camille stepped out with Logan right next to her. They walked to her apartment door within a matter of seconds. Camille turned around to face Logan.

"Thanks for walking me, even if you didn't have to," she said.

He smiled, "It was my pleasure."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow," he replied.

They stood there for a few more seconds. Neither of them wanted the night to end. Logan scratched the back of his head, thinking of what to say next.

"So I was wondering," he started, "Did you maybe want to get a smoothie tomorrow? Uh, if you're free of course."

"Well, actually, I was going to run some lines for an audition I have on Friday," she said, "but I could use the help? And maybe we can get a smoothie after?"

"Sounds great," he said instantly, "Uh, ahem, uh, what time should I meet you?"

She thought about it, "How about 1 o'clock by the pool?"

"That's fine with me," Logan said.

"I have to warn you though," Camille slowly smiled, "This scene has a lot of slapping, yelling, and… um… kissing. Can you handle that?"

"Wait, so I can actually respond to your slapping by yelling back?" he asked, causing the pair to laugh, "I think I can hold my ground."

"And how about the other thing?" she kept her voice low.

"Well, you've done it before. I guess I'll just have to be prepared," he whispered.

Camille looked at Logan in the eyes and he did the same. She could feel a slight tension building up. If they stayed like this any longer, they probably would kiss. Although a part of Camille wanted that, she knew things would get awkward the next day. Logan was the type to think things through and take it slow. She could learn to do the same, especially when it came to this.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Logan," she went on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Kisses on the cheek aren't that bad.

"Goodnight, Camille," he said, keeping his composure.

She opened her door and went straight to her room so she could relive everything that happened that night. Meanwhile, Logan was still at her door cupping his right cheek. Yes, tomorrow was going to be another good day for the two.

* * *

**A/N: I quite liked this story, if I do say so myself. This was just my take on what happened that night. Anyway, just another random thought. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I'm attempting to continue this. I don't know how long this is going to be because I'm just writing on a whim. I hope it flows. Enjoy!**

* * *

Logan woke up at 9 o'clock in the morning the next day. He was surprised he woke up so early considering he went to bed at 2 o'clock in the morning. It might have been because he was excited to see Camille today.

Excited? Hm… who would have thought? Maybe he was getting a crush on her.

Since he woke up so early, he took his time getting ready. He took a shower first then ate some cereal in front of the TV. About an hour passed until James woke up. He had to get started on his morning routine and everyone knew that took about an hour and a half to two hours.

"Whoa, didn't expect to see you up," James saw Logan.

"Guess it's just one of those days," Logan answered.

"I'm just glad yesterday is over. Those girls almost got to my hair," the taller brunette gently pet his head, "the clothes they can mess with – no one can resist these washboard abs! But the hair, no."

Logan smirked and took his attention back to the TV as James went to the bathroom. He was barely paying attention to the show since his mind started to wander to Camille. He relived last night one more time before thinking of his afternoon ahead. He wondered what Camille was auditioning for, how long they were going to take, and the smoothie date after.

Wait. Was it a date? He never said date. He just asked her to get smoothie with him. Just the two of them. Alone. That's not a date, right?

He started to panic but was interrupted with Carlos rushing out of his room.

"I have to help Stephanie film something for class in half an hour!" he yelled, running to the bathroom.

"James! I need to use the bathroom!"

"Hold up man! James has to look good for the ladies."

"So they can attack you again? C'mon!" Carlos whined.

James finally came out of the bathroom five minutes later. He started to check himself out in the mirror and talking to himself.

Logan wondered if he would ever have a quiet morning.

"Ughhh," he heard a groan next to him.

Kendall had gotten out of bed thanks to Carlos and James and he was now burying his face into the pillow.

"Mornin' Romeo," Logan teased.

"Speak for yourself," Kendall mumbled.

Logan laughed. Kendall was probably a bit cranky from the abrupt awakening. He focused his attention back onto the TV, waiting for time to go by faster. Time was going by slower than he liked. Kendall remained lifeless next to him. He probably fell back asleep.

After two painfully long hours, Logan made his way to Camille's apartment. He reached her door within a matter of minutes. He barely got to three knocks when the door flew open.

"Hey Cami - OWW" he yelled, rubbing his left cheek. It went by in a rush but he was pretty sure Camille just slapped him.

"Sorry, Logan," she grimaced, "I guess I just got too into my scene."

He continued to rub his cheek as he walked inside. It was just as brightly colored as the boys' apartment, but it was filled with souvenirs from various parents. He remembered Camille saying her dad was a pilot for American Airlines and her mom was a costume designer for various shows and movies. They weren't around often but they always brought Camille souvenirs.

"Ok, let's get started," Camille grabbed the sheets and handed the other set to Logan, "I'm auditioning for a new show called _Vampires RN."_

"What?" he asked.

She gave him an "I know" look, "You know how big the vampire craze is. Anyway, the plotline consists of three vampire nurses who have learned to control their need for blood but when a new girl comes in and bodies start to disappear, the four of them are questioned since they work the grave yard shift. There's twists and turns along the way, blah blah blah.."

"Uh… ok…" he hesitated. Hollywood sure had crazy ideas.

"So I'm going for the role of Alianna Weston, who has a crush on Dr. Spencer Bradford," she waved the sheets around, "you're that doctor and in this scene, you're accusing me of being involved with the missing bodies."

Logan read the scene a few times to get a general feel on how to behave. He felt fairly confident and told Camille he was ready.

_"Why does it feel like you're hiding something, Alianna?" Logan started the scene._

_Camille shifted her eyes and said nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about. I told you my story – I was tending to a patient on the fourth floor. I'm not fast enough to go from one floor to another to steal a body."_

_He narrowed his eyes, "Then why is there a gap on your log sheet?"_

_"I… uh… I took a break," she replied._

_"Took a break to steal another body?" Logan accused._

_SLAP._

_"How dare you?" she raised her voice, "I have been working at his hospital for three years and I have had an impeccable record!"_

Logan could feel her anger. She was doing really well. He stepped up his game.

_"Then where were you during your break?" Logan asked getting closer to her, "Where were you?"_

_"That is none of your business!" she hissed._

Camille raised her hand for another slap but Logan stopped her, as the scene called for. The two were standing incredibly close. He could smell her Bath and Body Works cucumber melon lotion. She could smell his Burberry Sport cologne. They fell out of character for a moment before Logan started the scene again.

_"I'm just concerned," he whispered, "concerned for the patients," he made eye contact, "and concerned for you."_

Camille could have kissed him right then and there. The scene even called for it. She wanted to, so badly. She was always looking for any excuse to kiss him so why was this time so different? Maybe because it was expected. All the other times, she would always catch him off guard. She kind of preferred that. Logan slowly loosened his grip.

"That was uh, that was great," Camille said softly, "You were great."

They separated from each other and took a step back. The room felt a little hotter than earlier.

"So that's the scene you have to use when you audition?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Girls and guys are usually paired randomly and the casting directors look at who can deliver the lines best. After that, they look at who has great chemistry," she explained.

He thought of all the guys she was going to audition with, "That was a pretty intense scene to start off with."

She flipped the pages, "Well, there's two more scenes. One is with her best friend Marianne and the two of them are having a heart to heart. The other scene is playful banter with a patient. I think they wanted to show different sides of Alianna."

He set the papers down on the table, "Well, I think you're going to do well. You were very convincing in that last scene."

"Thanks," she said, "Jo is going to help me with the Marianne scene tomorrow."

Logan looked down at the table, "Did you want to run through that scene again? I don't think we finished it…"

Camille blushed, "Maybe later? It's getting a bit hot in here and that smoothie sure sounds good right now."

The smoothie run turned into a leisurely walk as they got California Chicken Café to go and a smoothie right after. Logan was telling Camille of the crazy mishaps the boys got into back in Minnesota and she told him some of her craziest audition stories.

"So you burned Logan Lerman's hair during an audition?" he said between laughs.

Hey hey, _almost_ burned," she laughed, defending herself, "I told him to step back."

The pair was having such a great time that they decided to postpone the practice to tomorrow after Camille met with Jo. Logan wanted to continue chatting with her but he had to get back early because he had to go to the recording studio first thing in the morning.

"Do you have to get going?" she asked.

"Yeah, we have to go to the recording studio," he answered, "Gustavo wants us to re-record _Stuck_ and a few other songs."

"Re-record?" she echoed.

"Yeah, James and Kendall messed up the arrangement during the dance but Gustavo liked that version better so we have to remember what we did," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds like fun," she smiled.

Logan couldn't help but return it with a smile of his own, "We should do this again. Maybe some time in the evening and not with food to go?"

He didn't know where that confidence came from. Maybe he was finally comfortable enough with her?

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Camille questioned excitedly.

"Um… I dunno… I guess… yeah," he scratched that confidence.

"Logan! I'd love to!" she squealed and gave him a bone-crushing hug, "I've only waited for this for like, ever! I have to call Jo! She has to help me think of what to wear! Wait, what should I wear? Where are we going? Oh gosh, I need to text her!"

Camille furiously texted, slightly hopping and smiling. Logan was shocked at first because of the hug but then smiled at the sight in front of him.

They headed back to the Palm Woods and quickly separated. Camille had to mentally prepare herself and call Jo. Once she left, Logan thought of what to do on their date.

Yes, an actual date. With Camille. Wait, what _are_ they going to do? He needed to talk to Kendall. Fast.

* * *

**A/N: I know it seems like Camille switched moods like crazy but I was thinking of how she reacted when Logan attempted to ask her to dance and when he finally did ask.  
Hooray an actual date! Let's see how this goes for them. I'll update when something comes to me, which I hope is soon. I feel like I'm on a pretty good roll. Alright, until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, here's the date! I'm writing this note after I finished the story. I rambled about this in the end but I'll mention it here – I don't know if this was a good chapter =/ I hope it was decent. Let me know! Enjoy!**

* * *

Logan had the date figured out, thanks to Kendall's help. He planned on texting Camille a little after arriving at Rocque Records. It was only 8 o'clock in the morning and he didn't want to bother her. The boys warmed up and started to record. After almost an hour, the boys were given a break.

"ONLY FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Gustavo yelled as the boys bolted out of the small room.

"I think Gustavo wanted to kill me at one point," Carlos said.

"Relax, Carlos, you're overreacting," Kendall grabbed some water.

"He was shooting daggers at me," Carlos whispered while looking around.

James took a seat next to Logan, "Who are you texting so early in the morning?"

"It's not that early," Logan rolled his eyes, "Besides, you wake up this early everyday."

"Yeah, but that's because I have to look good for the ladies," James said, flipping his hair.

Logan smirked and went back to his phone.

_To: Camille_  
_Hey. If you're asleep, sorry to wake you. I just wanted to let you know I've got the evening planned :) I should be done by noon and we can meet up to rehearse again. After that, we can get ready and I'll pick you up at 6:30?_He spoke to the guys for a bit before getting a response.

_From: Camille  
Hey Logan. 6:30 is good =) I'm going 2 rehearse w/ Jo in a bit then going 2 lunch w/ her. We'll meet after my place. _

Logan smiled. The rest of rehearsals were going to be a breeze.

-

Practice between Camille and Logan went just as well as yesterday. She never felt so confident with an audition. The duo practiced for about two hours before separating ways. She was excited for the date, thinking of all the possibilities Logan had planned. He, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. Logan decided to wear jeans, white collared shirt, a tie, a black cardigan, and sneakers. He figured this could pass as semi-formal. It was close to 6:30 so he made his way to Camille's apartment.

Logan knocked at her door and she came out shortly after. He couldn't help but notice how great Camille looked. She was wearing black stockings, a light blue floral mini dress, and boots. She kept her hair wavy with one side pinned back. Logan's nerves were going haywire. He took a breath.

"Ready to go?" he offered his arm.

"Ready," she linked arms, "So where are we going?"

"If I tell you, then I'm gonna have to kill you," he smirked, making her laugh.

Logan took her to a restaurant called The Palace, near Griffith Park. He heard they had one of the best Chinese foods and Camille was a fan.

"Ooh, I've heard of this place," Camille looked around, "their Chinese food is great."

They sat down and ordered. So far, this date was going well. Service was prompt, the food was amazing, and the two of them were genuinely having a great time. Their conversation was similar to yesterday, reminiscing on past memories.

"Wait, what?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm serious!" he insisted, "James and Carlos sprained their arms jumping on my bed. They made a mess too. Kendall had to get them out while I was stuck cleaning up before my parents got back."

Camille shook her head, "You guys haven't changed at all. I like that."

Logan smiled then looked at his watch, "Oh, we better get going. I have one more place planned."

He paid for dinner then the two of them left. Camille was curious as to where their next location was going to be. She looked around as he started driving. After they started driving uphill, she kind of had an idea where they were going. A few more minutes and the reached their location: The Griffith Observatory. Camille was pleased – leave it to Logan to choose something educational yet romantic.

"Let's go," he got out of the car and opened her door, taking her hand.

She felt butterflies as he continued to hold her hand and walk towards the landmark. Logan liked how her hand felt against his so he decided to keep it there. He led her to a spot that overlooked the whole city. Camille gasped – it was gorgeous. He stood next to her to see her expression. Logan could see the lights reflect through her eyes. Her lips were in a small smile, which fit into the whole surrounding. Even when Camille wasn't acting, she had an air of theatricality around her.

"I hope you like it," he said, "I've always wanted to check this place out."

She gave him a hug, "Logan, I love it."

Logan breathed a sigh of relief while returning the hug. He wasn't so worried anymore. This date had gone better than he expected. He really needed to have more faith in himself. He noticed that Camille hadn't let go so he buried his face into her hair. She always smelled nice and today was not any different. Camille took a whiff of Logan's neck, she loved his cologne. It was a perfect mix cautious and adventurous.

Slowly, the pair released themselves from the hug. Camille couldn't take it anymore. She had done it before so this time shouldn't have been any different. He shouldn't be too surprised by her action. While they were still close enough, Camille got onto her tiptoes and gave Logan a quick peck on the lips. It was just a peck, no big deal.

That was a lie. Even that small peck meant something to the both of them. Logan was having a mini conversation in his head – was that a hint that he should kiss her back? Is she going to do it again but longer? What was he supposed to do? He didn't know what to do after this. He wasn't even expecting a kiss. But then again, it was Camille, she could be forward when she wanted to be.

So he made a decision. He had confidence. Yeah, he could do this. She has kissed him before so he kissing her should be the same thing, right? Well, he would never know if he didn't try. Before Camille could pull away even further, he held her in place. Her cheeks looked a bit flush from her action earlier but Logan chose to ignore that. She wasn't making any eye contact with him, which made him question if he was doing the right thing. Logan lightly held her chin with his finger and slowly leaned in.

He couldn't back away now. His eyes were slowly closing but Camille kept hers open. Was he really doing what she has been hoping for? His lips made contact with hers and she found her answer. She closed her eyes and just let him take control of the kiss. It was usually her that was in control but she was happy that Logan finally made a move. Their lips fit into each other perfectly. He kept one hand under her chin, while the other circled her waist. One of her hands was on his bicep, while the other held onto the side of his shirt. He was in control, but she wanted to keep him close.

It only felt like a second, but they were probably in the position for a few minutes. They pulled away slowly, eyes still closed. Logan opened his eyes first. He really hoped he did the right thing. He wanted to ask her but he figured that would be awkward. Camille opened her eyes and saw Logan was nervous. She smiled and decided to put him out of his misery.

"This date," she paused, "was perfect. We should do this again."

He was happy. Logan could definitely do this again with Camille. She said this date was perfect. He was good to go. And he was nervous. Psh.

She grabbed his hand, "Let's go inside. They have some pretty awesome stuff you'd be interested in."

Logan couldn't have asked for anything better.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that wasn't the best ending. Sorry. This was really hard to write! I had to think about where to go and even looked up restaurants and attractions! Haha. I'm probably going to read this many many times and think if I should write one more chapter to do this story justice. Gah, I don't know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so so sooo much for the reviews! I was doubting myself but those reviews were really motivating. It's reviews from the readers that make me want to do the best I can. This story is seriously for all of you =)**

* * *

One month later...

The boys were by the Palm Woods pool just relaxing. They were given a day off because Gustavo was getting too hot headed. Kelly stepped in and suggested that everyone take a break. The boys ran out of the recording studio and went straight for the pool. It was the typical California weather that the boys would often miss thanks to recording.

"Logan! Logan!"

The cautious one of the group sat up to see who was calling him. He saw his girlfriend, Camille.

"I got the part!"

He smiled and met her halfway, enveloping her into a tight hug.

"See, I told you. You had nothing to worry about," Logan said.

"Thanks babe," Camille said.

Babe. He never got tired of hearing that from her.

The couple walked towards the other boys. They congratulated Camille on landing a lead role on _Vampires RN. _Everything was slowly falling into place – for the boys and Camille.

"So I heard you boys got the day off," Camille said.

"Yep. James and I are going to stay here and finally take a well-deserved break," Carlos answered.

"Where's Stephanie?" she asked.

"She went to go visit her mom for a few days," he replied.

Camille looked at Carlos and James and shook her head. Those two were probably going to wreak havoc to this hotel by the end of the day. She looked over at Logan and Kendall and saw that they had the same thought.

She turned back to Logan, "So since you have the day off, I was thinking you and I could double date with Kendall and Jo? How does Santa Monica Pier sound?"

"Sounds great," Logan loved going on dates with Camille, "Let me ask Kendall."

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Kendal agreed, "Let me text Jo."

Camille stopped him, "Don't bother. This was her idea and she's already set to go."

Kendall laughed, "Leave it to Jo to always be prepared for anything," he got up, "I'm gonna get changed and I'll meet you at the Lobby in half an hour?"

"I'll come with you," Logan followed, "Considering our girlfriends are ready to go."

Camille stood up, "I'll be with Jo and I'll see you in half an hour babe."

She gave Logan a kiss on the cheek. He instantly remembered the evening after the dance when he dropped her off. He smiled. She started to make her way to Jo's place.

"Dude," Kendall raised an eyebrow, "you're falling for her hard."

Without hesitation, Logan replied, "Yeah, I am."

* * *

**A/N: I think this is a good ending. I figured I would end it with Logan because we all know how Camille has felt about him. Anyway, I think this is it for this story. I seriously had a blast writing it. And the reviews have been amazing. Thank you so much!  
**


End file.
